1. Field of Invention
My invention includes both television and computer technology. As a golf clubhead approaches a simulated golf ball, it is illuminated by three flashes of a stroboscope and the images are registered on two color TV cameras. The images are converted into digital data, analyzed by a computer, and used to control a light spot on a TV screen to simulate the ball's trajectory as seen by the golfer. The trajectory is superimposed on a view toward the hole from the golfer's position. When the player is next up the view changes to a view of the hole from approximately the ball's new position.
2. Description of Prior Art
The systems proposed in the two patents described below have some similarity to that described in this patent application. These patents are included by reference in this application.
Gobush et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,463: The intent is to measure the parameters of a golf stroke and to display the measurements to the stroker for his instruction. Since the system is portable, the system calibration unit of Gobush FIG. 6 must be used at every set-up to define the geometric relationship of the measurement system to the measurement volume immediately behind the ball. The clubhead calibration unit of Gobush FIG. 7 must then be employed to define the clubhead parameters of the club to be used. As shown in Gobush FIG. 5, the clubhead has at least two spots on its outer surface and one facing outward on the shaft perhaps 1 inch above the clubhead.
In Gobush FIG. 4, two TVs (18, 19), each with two flanking strobes (21, 22, 23, 24) are located perhaps 75 cm from the ball. The TV fields of view converge to form a measurement volume extending perhaps 15 cm behind the ball. A sensor is located behind the measurement volume to detect the onslaught of the club. The sensor detects the clubhead as it approaches the edge of the measurement volume. The strobes of both cameras are simultaneously triggered twice with the intent of producing in the TV cameras the images shown in Gobush FIG. 8. Since there is no provision for adjusting the timing of the initial strobe flash or the interval between it and the second, the range of measurement of the clubhead velocity and other clubhead parameters is limited by the resolution of the TV cameras. Within this limitation it is claimed that the two TV images may be used to compute stroke parameters.
Tonner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,121: Only this patent's display system has any relevance. As shown in Tonner FIGS. 10 and 11, a map of the hole is displayed on a TV screen. When a "ball" is hit, its ground track (apparently one of seven possible tracks as determined by the system's measurement of the ball's impact and direction), yardage and and final position are displayed. The final position is simply where it first impacts the terrain. Apparently there is one correct physical direction (e.g. one correct track), the same for all shots, in which the player should hit the ball. When hit, the ball's ground track is traced on the screen as determined by the measurement system. The foregoing has only a slight resemblance to the proposed system.